Scruffs' New Begining
Thanks to mostly Ravenflight92, I am now writing the second arc of the Scruffs' Series. The plot wasn't really finished and a prophecy was introduced, so I have to finish the series. Here you go! Rainfire 22:50, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Prologue I was siting in a clearing with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. The Dark Forest isn't so bad, but I can't help but feel rejected by StarClan. Oh well. "You did a wonderful job with killing Shallowlife. Brilliant," Hawkfrost complimented me. I dipped my head. "You did scare Whitestar out of her fur, but Redscruff was still able to get his word in. Now she knows we will be following her. We expect better of you, Shadowheart," Tigerstar said coldly. My fur bristled. Tigerstar turned to Hawkfrost. "Now it's time for your part of the plan. Remember, don't get too attached," Tigerstar told his son. I snickered and Hawkfrost glared at me. "At least I had the guts to volenteer for this," he snarled at me. I shrugged. "Whatever. Just go and do your job," I said and stalked off. This was going to be interesting. Chapter 1 I lifted my head and blinked at the sunlight. I sat up and stretched my aching limbs. Streamwhisper had given me a swimming lesson a few days after Shallowlife died. Wolfheart entered my den and dropped a freshly caught shrew at my feet. My favorite. Wolfheart and Tigerspirit had left CoyotePack and joined our Clan yesterday. I nodded to the shaggy gray tom and he left my den. I slowly chewed a piece of my shrew and enjoyed the sunlight on my fur. My Clan had been on edge since Shallowlife's death. Poor Nightowl had been so guilty beause Shadowheart had killed Shallowlife. I don't know why he was guilty. It's not like he actually killed her. I finished my shrew when Robinspirit entered my den. I licked my whiskers and sat up. "Yes Robinspirit?" I asked. She glanced around nervously. "Whitestar, there is something I need to tell you," she said softly. "Yes?" I inquired. "I... I can see visions of the future," she said. I stared at her calmly. I motion for her to keep going. "I-I saw Sh-Shallowlife's death, b-but I was too afraid to say a-anything," she stuttered. I rested my tail on her shoulder. "It's OK. I understand. Next time you see something, please tell me," I said kindly She nodded and left my den. That was interesting. I hope what she might see in the future won't scar her for life. I padded out of my den, crossed the stepping stones, and leaped onto Water Rock. I settled on the rock and lazed about in the sun. Today was a nice day. The sun was out, the kits were healthy, the Clan was in great shape, but I couldn't help but feel nervous. I don't know why, but my insticts told me to be on high alert. I watched Spottedberry's and Blackwillow's kits play in the grass around the elders den. I hadn't cat watched in a long time and was enjoying the moment. Smoothpelt and Tigerspirit were building the Warriors' den. I noticed how close the two cats were getting. I was happy that Smoothpelt may have finnaly gotten over Midnight and found someone new. I watched Flamingraven and Hawkpaw practice the hunting crouch in the middle of the camp. Hawkpaw's form was really good, but he wasn't quite getting it. Flamingraven looked around and spotted me. He beckoned me over with his tail and I leaped off of Water Rock and trotted over to them. "I'm not really sure if Hawkpaw is doing this right. The ThunderClan hunting crouch is still a little new to me," Flamingraven said. "Hawkpaw, show me your hunting crouch," I ordered the brown tabby aprentice. He dropped into the crouch and slunk forward. I pressed my paw on his rump and he moved it down. "There. Don't wave your butt in the air, OK? Make your back a little less curved," I told him. He sat down and huffed in frustration. "This is so hard! Why can't I just stick to fishing?" he whined. "Everyone needs to pitch in for the Clan, and that means learning to hunt on every type of ground. What if all the cats who could do the hunting crouch got sick? Then you would have to hunt in the wooded land and if you didn't know the crouch, you wouldn't do it very well," I said. He thought about it for a second. "OK. I'll learn the crouch," he agreed and began to practice. He was doing very well. "Good. Keep practiceing and I'll let you come to the next Gathering," I said and walked over to Water Rock. I sat down beneath the rock and groomed my paws. The camp entrance rustled and Lilyleaf, Windcrash, and Red-eye entered. They were escorting three ThunderClan cats I did not recognize. I walked over and met them in the middle of camp. FourClan had gathered around in curiosity. "These cats want to join FourClan," Red-eye said. I sat down and motioned for them to do the same. Lilyleaf, Windcrash, and Red-eye stood back. "Why should I let you join?" I asked the three cats. One cat was a blue gray tom with green eyes and a black tail-tip. The second cat was a russet tom with amber eyes. The third was a dark brown she-cat with honey brown eyes. "I am Blueheart and I wish to join FourClan because I am half-clan and get no respect," the blue-gray tom said confidently. "I am Flamepelt and I am Blueheart's brother. I am also half-clan," the russet tom said. "I am Swallowflight. I am not their sister, but I am also half-clan. I can also jump very high in the air," the dark brown she-cat said quietly. I nodded. "Red-eye, Jayfeather, and Streamwhisper. We must discuss this," I said and walked to my den. Once inside, the three cats started bickering. "We don't need more cats. The other Clans will think we are weak," Red-eye said. "That's not what you said when Wolfheart and Tigerspirit appeared at our camp wanting to live in the Clan," Jayfeather retorted. "That is true, but family comes first, in my opinion. We need more ThunderClan cats. They would help teach us how to hunt in the wooded land," Streamwhisper countered Red-eye. "That may be, but can we trust these cats?" Jayfeather asked. "You didn't recognize them?" Red-eye asked Jayfeather. "I recognized Swallowflight, but not the other two," Jayfeather answered. "That must be the real question. Can we trust these cats?" Streamwhisper said authoritively. The bantering stopped and the cats looked at me. "I think we should give them a chance," I said. They thought for a second, then nodded. "We can always kick them out," Red-eye said happily. Chapter 2 The next Gathering was calm. There were no prey arguments and no Clan challenged FourClan's rights. When I went to my nest to get some sleep, I thought it would be peaceful. I was wrong. It was a torrent of nightmares. I stood near the lake, wind lapping at my fur. Shallowlife appeared next to me. She looked at me with her bright eyes and sighed happily. Then her face twisted in rage and she attacked me fiercly. "You let me die!!! You let me die!!!" she screeched and clawed my face. I yowled and pushed her off. She fell to the ground in convulsions and blood frothed and foamed from her mouth. She finnaly layed still, dead again. The silence was eerie. A wail sounded from the forest, first soft, then it was so loud that I fell to the ground and tried to cover my ears. When the noise stopped, it started to rain. The scene changed to a field of dead grass, but it was still raining. I was breathing hard and shaking with fear. I heard a soft chuckle from behind me and I spun around, on edge. Shadowheart stood infront of me, ice blue eyes filling with contempt. "My my, Whitestar. You scare so easily," he said, his voice silky smooth. He slowly walked around me, studying me. "Do you know why I was sent to the Dark Forest?" he asked me, purring. "No," I said quietly. "I was sent because I murdered a few cats. So what? I think it was because of my imagination," he said evily. He continued to walk around me. "I dreamed of ways, so many hiddeously beautiful ways, to kill my brother," he purred. I sucked in a breath. He sighed. "But sadly I was drowned in the lake by Red-eye. I couldn't fullfill my plan. But," he said and paused. I found the strength to meet his eyes. "I have found other ways to hurt him. He will wish for death after this. His son, Flamingraven, is very close to Nightowl. If I kill his son, I tear Nightowl apart from the inside out," he purred. I shuddered. Not Flamingraven. Shadowheart stopped and glanced at me. "I haven't forgotten about you and Flamingraven. That is why I even bother with you. You see, I hate Flamingraven because he so much like my brother. He must also be hurt emotionally. How, I cannot tell you," he siad and continued walking around me. "Please. Don't," I whispered. "That would take the fun out of hurting Nightowl. Now, I'm sorry to hurt you in the process, but you see, I am just an evil cat," he said and stepped away from me. A high pitched cackle rang around and Shadowheart dissapeared. The air filled with tha salty smell. The rain wasn't rain anymore, it was blood. The wails of dieing cats filled my head and the ground started to fall away. I ran and ran, but the wails wouldn't die down. I went careening over the edge of a cliff and blacked out. Chapter 3 I awoke in a puddle of water and sweat. I shuddered and rested my head on my paws. Speaking of my paws, one of my paws was stinging like crazy. I lifted my head and stared at my left paw. The white fur had been stained blood red. The whole paw stung like no other. I got up and limped out of the cave and over the stones, trying to keep my paw off the ground. I hobbled into Jayfeather's den. "Jayfeather?" I called softly. My closest friend walked out of his den and yawned. "Is it so late that the leader needs to come and-" Jayfeather began and then paused when he saw my paw. "What happened?" he asked and rushed over to check my blood stained paw. "I don't know. I had this dream last night, and when I woke up, my paw was this color and it stings like crazy," I said. He gently prodded my paw. "Nothing is wrong with it," he murmured. He cocked his head to the side. He licked my paw gently. "It doesn't taste like blood, but it definately looks like it's blood stained. Plus the blood won't come off," he said. I sat down. He paced around the den, in deep thought. When he stopped pacing, his eyes were full of questions. "Littlecloud. Littlecloud might have answers. He's the oldest medicine cat around. Whitestar, I need your permission, because you have to come with me," Jayfeather said confidently. I nodded. We left the den and walked to the border of FourClan. My paw wasn't stinging as much, but it still hurt too much to put pressure on it, so the going was slow. At the border, we waited for a ThunderClan patrol. They came soon. The patrol consisted of Graystripe, Sandstorm, Whitewing, and Brambleclaw. I tucked my blood stained paw against my stomach, trying to hide it. "What," Brambleclaw asked shortly. "We need to get to the ShadowClan border," Jayfeather said. "Why?" Sandstorm asked curiously. I had always liked Sandstorm. She was strong willed, yet kind. "Whitestar always has a good reason for things," Graystripe said. I lifted my paw so they could see. Whitewing gasped. Brambleclaw and Sandstorm did a double take. Graystripe just stared. "OK. Let's go," Brambleclaw said and lead us across the territory to the ShadowClan border. Instead of meeting a ShadowClan patrol, we saw Littlecloud sniffing for herbs just inside the forest. Jayfeather called out to the medicine cat. He trotted over. "Yes?" Littlecloud wondered. I showed him my paw. He instantly began prodding and sniffing it. He licked it and cocked his head to the side. His apprentice, Flamepaw, trotted out of the forest. He walked over and watched intently as Littlecloud examined my paw. "What does it feel like?" Flamepaw asked. "It stung like crazy when I woke up. Now the stinging is dulled. It just kinda' throbs," I answered. "You just woke up and it was like this?" Littlecloud asked. I nodded. "I don't think you cut yourself or anything. Maybe after a while the stain will go away. You'll just have to live with it untill then," Littlecloud said. He turned to Jayfeather. "Thank you for bringing her over. This is quite interesting. Come back if anything else happens," Littlecloud said. He and his apprentice walked back into the forest. The ThunderClan patrol lead us back to the FourClan border. We walked back onto my territory and back to the camp. I could walk on my paw now. Tigerspirit trotted over to Jayfeather and whispered to him quietly. They dissapeared into the medicine cat den and I went to find Smoothpelt. I found him near the fresh-kill pile and sat down next to him. I began to try and clean my aching paw. Smoothpelt was singing softly. He looked so happy. ''"If today was your last day, and tomorrow was too late, could you say goodbye to yesterday? Would you live each moment like your last? Leave old pictures in the past, donate every dime you have? If today was your last day..." ''he sang. He watched as Tigerspirit ran over to us. She looked so excited. Wolfheart came over to us. "Smoothpelt! I'm going to have your kits!" she announced excitedly. I watched as Smoothpelt's mouth hung open. For once, he was speachless. I am so happy! Our Clan was moving along so well. "Congrats! Are you going to move into the nursery, or wait a little longer?" Wolfheart asked Tigerspirit. "I'm going to move in now. I'm so excited!" she purred and ran to the nursery. I nudged Smoothpelt. "You are finnaly going to be a father," I said. He looked at me, eyes shining with happiness. "Yes. I will," he whispered. I got up and walked over to Water Rock. I leaped on top of it, settled down, and watched the sun set. The beauty of it took my breath away. The Clan slowly stopped moving about. It wasn't very long before all of the cats were watching the sun set. They sat together in groups and just watched as the day faded to night. We all just watched. A/N: I am going to keep making this series. That song that Smoothpelt sang is called If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback. The next book will be called Scruffs' Fading Hope. Thanks to WarriorcatZ for being my Beta Reader!! Hope you like this series!! Rainfire 00:08, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions